


OATH - Through the Mirror

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Anti-Hero, Daddy/Baby relationship, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 1Two Out of Three Helicarriers, and Alexander Pierce had anti-espionage tech running in the room so Widow was made on entering the room.  HYDRA didn't win as completely as planned, but the beauty of being a beast with so many heads is adaptability.Making the Heroes into the Villains, is a stroke of genius.Sadly, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, have a whole lot of genius between them, and an AI backing them, while the HYDRA AI got wiped out. Oops.





	OATH - Through the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [тражен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049805) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



The burns on Steve’s face, and up into his hair, were horrific. The burns were all over his body, but especially along his face and hairline, the scaring was enough to churn an unwary stomach. Even though there was no smell anymore, Tony couldn’t look at the posters without feeling the nausea. The horror. Cap, burned alive, a crispy critter being thrown to the Potomac, where Tony had finally fished him out. The long and horrible recovery process, hiding in bunkers as the world fell to the helicarriers he helped design.

Sure, Steve had taken two of them out. But murder doll and the sunshine SHIELD rats had spun that-had spun all of it. The dangerous criminal Fury, and the other “Avengers” had gone on a murderous rampage. Registration became mandatory. Watchlists. Anything to prevent the next great minds and powers from also going rogue. If seven people with a bit of money, and a bit of trickery, could kill over ten million people, and still be at large- then anyone could.

And every week, the death toll climbed. And more and more people believed the SHIELD-HYDRA press machine.

Okay, so maybe some of the nausea Tony felt wasn’t really because of the scars and burns. Maybe they just summed up the horror of- everything.

There was no parade. There was no accolades. There was an international, all hands on the button, kill on sight order for them. The only surviving members of the original Avengers.

“You stare at it too long,” Steve gently chided, from behind him, and Tony averted his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Like anyone is gonna recognize us.” Tony looked twenty years younger, face shaved and hair a curling halo. Steve, had grown a beard, a fake skin over his burns.

They were still running, but slowly, they were running smarter. JARVIS was still aiding them, and the money of SI may have been frozen, but nothing, not poverty or a lack of materials, could stop Tony for long. The Serum proved that. Steve had declined it- but Tony had no more reactor. He had no more night light, no more scars... and the unbuttoned shirt may as well be a free pass. Sure this kid looks like Tony Stark, with blue streaks in his hair, a youthful face, pierced nipples and a complete lack of any scars, however, he couldn’t be him. He was just some bubbly twinky boy with his grizzled Irish lover. Tony had sought out tans, and now his skin was a warm earthy honey toned bronze, rich and dark to match his curls, making him look to the local eyes, poor. Desperate. Nothing like the refined older man Tony Stark.

And Steve was irish red blonde, to match his dark blond beard, red brushed through it as a tint, and his eyes made green by contacts. Nothing at all like the blonde haired, blue eyed, scarred man on the posters. Nor was how they held hands, or Steve grabbed the back of his neck to manhandle him into a possessive kiss, groping him, enjoying his boy, like a dirty pervert... the old man with this young sweet one. No, they could stare at that sign all day, and no one would see anything but a twink and his Daddy.

Refuge in audacity, as they were walking, not under facial masking, but just the changes to their person, and how they moved and interacted. For three years, it had worked, and for three years, the cover had grown, spread, until Tony couldn’t remember ever having eyes for supermodels, and Steve couldn’t imagine keeping his hands to himself for long. Where the roles ended and they began, blurred. That was okay. The new world, it needed different heroes. It needed different rebels. And an Irish Mobster and his desperately poor “boy toy” were much more sympathetic than a man out of time and a billionaire that had profited from hundreds of thousands of dead bodies.  

If, sometimes, Tony was actually a little happier, pulled tight to Steve’s side, sliding his hand along his chest, while some macho man sneered impotent and unable to do anything... well... Tony had to find the silver lining, didn’t he?


End file.
